


Entwined by Fate

by CavernWraith



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), F/M, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Supportive May Parker (Spider-Man), Teen Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavernWraith/pseuds/CavernWraith
Summary: Based on a request by guest timelocker cg.Sent to capture Spider-Man, Wanda and Pietro find out that their target is her soulmate.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark (background), Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov (background), Wanda Maximoff/Peter Parker
Comments: 60
Kudos: 46





	1. Meeting the Twins

Nick Fury pulled up the screen as the Avengers watched a masked individual in a red and blue suit fire some substance from mechanical devices on his wrists to apprehend street thugs, tying them up before checking on their victim. He then used the devices to swing off and disappear.

“It’s like some kind of spider web,” commented Pietro.

“Thank you for stating the obvious, Maximoff,” said Fury. “Locals are calling this person ‘Spider-Man.’ I want him brought in. We need to know if he’s a threat.”

The Avengers looked at the SHIELD director with mixed emotions.

“Sir, I don’t think that would be wise,” said Rhodey. “The guy seems like he’s on our side.”

“Furthermore he did approach the assault victim to make sure he was all right,” added Vision.

“Maybe that’s what he wants you to think,” Natasha countered. “How do we know he wasn't threatening him into keeping quiet? For all we know, he may be working with the thugs.”

“Ah, Romanoff, always siding with the shady guy with the eyepatch,” Tony muttered.

“Can it, Stark,” said Fury. “Anyways, I’m thinking we should use this opportunity to test our newest recruits to see if they can be trusted after that Hydra/Ultron debacle.”

Fury gestured toward Wanda and Pietro. The twins looked at each other before turning back toward Fury and nodding with determination in their faces.

“Do not worry. We will prove ourselves to you,” said Wanda.

“I hope so,” said Fury.

* * *

Spider-Man swung between buildings, enjoying the thrill his web shooters gave him.

He soon found a rooftop to rest on. Suddenly he felt a tingling sensation at the back of his skull and turned just to see Pietro and Wanda standing some feet away.

“Who are you?” Spider-Man demanded.

Pietro cracked his knuckles. “Oh, we’re just the messengers. Now hold still and this won’t hurt.”

Spider-Man fired two webs at Pietro who dodged them with his superspeed before grabbing the masked vigilante and throwing him to the ground, pinning him down with his weight. 

“What are you doing?” grunted Spider-Man.

“Now,” said Pietro.

Wanda moved forward and waved her hands. A smoky red mist emerged from them and headed straight for Spider-Man.

He could only muster the words “What the” before being overwhelmed by past traumatic memories.

Wanda’s world turned black and she saw flashes of various images: A boy with brown hair getting thrown against a locker in a school hallway by a small gang of boys, the brown-haired boy now slightly older yelling at a man with graying hair, then crying over his body as police surrounded them while another man was led away in cuffs. The last visual was the brown-haired boy standing in front of a grave.

Wanda snapped back to reality. She teared up at what she had just seen.

“Pietro, get off him.”

“What?”

“He is not our enemy! We misjudged him!”

Pietro stood up as Wanda crouched down beside Spider-Man, gasping under his mask.

“I am so sorry for making you relieve your pain,” said Wanda as she reached out a hand to help him up.

As their fingers made contact, the pair felt a warm feeling rush through their bodies as they realized the same thing.

“Oh my God,” whispered Pietro. 

Wanda looked Spider-Man up and down. “Can I see your face?”

“Based on what you two just did, I don’t know if I can trust you yet,” snapped Spider-Man. “Leave me alone.”

He leapt off the rooftop and swung away before either Maximoff could say anything. 

Wanda looked at Pietro and sighed.

“He has experienced so much pain. He got into a fight with his guardian before watching him die that same night.”

“He is also your soulmate. Lucky you. I’m still waiting for mine. So what are we going to tell the others?”

* * *

“I see two things. One, you’re back. Two, no Spider-Man. What gives?” questioned Fury.

Wanda stepped forward.

“I looked into his head and I can safely say that Spider-Man is no threat despite what you may think.” 

“Small tip: Maybe in the future, try to cut back on the mind-whammying,” said Tony. “Feels like you’re relapsing now you’re on the redemption track.” 

“What did you see?” asked Natasha.

“He is a teenager, a few years younger than Pietro and myself. He got bullied at school and he yelled at a man he was living with. After that, the man died and he stood in front of his grave. There was a name on it, ‘Ben Parker.’”

Fury’s good eye widened in shock and recognition. “Ben Parker?” 

Everyone turned to look at him.

“I know who Spider-Man is,” said Fury. 

“There’s more,” said Wanda. “He is my soulmate. We felt the bond activate when I touched him.”

Steve and Natasha’s faces turned understanding at the Sokovian’s admission. Tony meanwhile thought of Pepper and made a mental note to book dinner the coming week.

“Sorry, touched him where?” said Natasha with a slight smirk.

Wanda’s face turned red. “It’s not what you think. Pietro had pinned him down on the ground for me to enter his mind. I was helping him up after that.”

Fury cleared his throat. “New plan. Stark, I need you to do something for me.”

* * *

“And then she said sorry and tried to help me up, and when our hands made contact, our soulbond activated,” Peter finished telling Aunt May what happened.

The woman took in his words.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” 

Aunt May sighed. “Peter, you know how I feel every time you put on that costume. You’re risking your life every day and you’re only 15. Maybe you should try to find some time to be a normal boy instead of focusing on the superhero life. I think you should go meet that girl and get to know her better.”

“Really? She looks kind of scary. And that guy with her has silver hair. He might be a Witcher or a Targaryen.”

Aunt May laughed. “As long as he doesn’t have a fire-breathing dragon or three. Just listen to me. It will do you some good to be Peter Parker for a while and not Spider-Man.”

Peter was doing his homework when he got an email notification on his computer.

He opened a window and checked it out. 

“Aunt May? There’s something I think you should see.”

* * *

Peter exited the elevator. The room was dark.

“Hello?” he called out.

“Mr. Parker, so glad you could join us,” said a voice. 

The lights came on, revealing Tony, Fury, and the Maximoffs.

Fury continued, “I caught your latest hit on 17th Street last Tuesday.”

“What is going on?” asked Peter.

“Fury, turn off your ‘scary spy’ mode,” said Tony. “You’re freaking the kid out. You know what, let me start.”

Tony took a deep breath and slowly walked toward Peter.

“Peter, thank you for taking time out to come here. I know this looks super weird but trust me, the internship is real. Truth is we actually called you here to talk about Spider-Man.”

Peter’s eyes turned toward Wanda and Pietro, both of whom shifted nervously and mouthed “Sorry.”

“Yes, we know who you are,” said Tony. “Don’t worry, we won’t tell anyone. This will only be between SHIELD Director Nick Fury and the rest of the Avengers, myself, your soulmate and her brother included.”

“Thank you, Stark. I’ll resume the interview,” said Fury as Tony stepped back. The usually stern man adopted a gentler tone. “Peter, I’m very sorry about your uncle. I knew your parents, you see. Before founding SHIELD, I helped recruit them into the CIA. They were good people.”

“Damn,” whispered Tony to the twins. “We got ourselves a mini James Bond.”

“Which one? There’s so many,” said Pietro.

Tony looked at Peter and scratched his chin in thought. “I’m thinking either Roger Moore or Pierce Brosnan.”

“Right now, Spider-Man is a local folk hero but with the right tools and partners he can be much more.”

Peter considered Fury’s suggestion.

“Are you saying you want me to join the Avengers? But then who will protect New York City from common criminals on the streets? There has to be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.”

Wanda approached Fury and Peter.

“I think what Peter’s trying to say is he feels a strong duty to look out for the little guy, as Steve puts it. What if he was a reserve Avenger and only called in as a last resort?” 

Tony snapped his fingers. “You could also do that, little witch. While the big guns take down Hydra remnants across the globe, you two could patrol the city together and fight bad guys while finding time to get lovey-dovey.”

“Ahem,” said Pietro. “I am her brother so I should chaperone them.”

“Right, right, forgot to mention the overprotective twin. And yes, he does look like a Targaryen. Why oh why did my surname have to be Stark?”

Fury quietly groaned at Tony’s antics. “So Peter, those are the terms. Do we have a deal?”

Peter looked at the spy’s extended hand before he shook it.

“Welcome aboard, Spider-Man. Stark, I’ll be in touch.”

“See you around, Nick,” said Tony. 

Fury smiled at the billionaire addressing him by his first name. He stepped toward the elevator and entered it. The doors closed, leaving Peter, Tony and the twins.

“I suppose proper introductions are in order for you three kids,” said Tony.

“Hi,” said Wanda, sticking out her hand. “I’m Wanda Maximoff.”

Peter smiled. She no longer looked menacing.

“Peter Parker.”

Pietro smiled at his sister’s visible happiness and shook Peter’s hand. 

“Pietro Maximoff. I’m older than Wanda by twelve minutes,” he said proudly.

Wanda rolled her eyes at his reminder.

“So how old are you?” asked Pietro.

“15,” said Peter. “You?”

“19.”

Tony clapped his hands once, interrupting them. “You know, as mushy as I find this, I think the Avengers Tower is a bit too much for a meet cute setting. Who wants Ben & Jerry’s? My treat, pun intended.”

The trio of youngsters’ faces lit up in joy.


	2. Meeting the Team

“All right people,” said Tony, “You’ve seen the YouTube clips and read the comments. I would now like you to meet our newest Avenger: Spider-Man.”

He gestured toward the doors which slid open and Peter entered the common room giving a smile and wave.

Wanda and Pietro smiled and waved back while the others gasped.

“He’s just a kid,” said Steve. 

“Yes, but Fury has decided to make him a reserve member,” explained Tony. “For now he wishes to stick to the streets with Wanda and Pietro protecting the little guy, like you Cap, while the rest of us take on the heavy duty work.”

Steve’s face lightened up at the mention of his core beliefs. He gave a small smile and stepped forward to shake Peter’s hand. 

“Steve Rogers. I’m from Brooklyn.”

“Peter Parker. I’m from Queens.”

Steve gestured to Natasha. “This is Natasha Romanoff, my soulmate.”

“Aren’t you a bit young to be fighting street thugs?” asked the Black Widow.

“Well, I would say I’m not your average teenager. I’d call myself enhanced.”

“Can you elaborate?” 

“I think I should just show you rather than tell,” said Peter. He walked toward a wall and placed his hands on it, before starting to crawl up the wall, his feet also sticking to its surface.

Everyone watched in awe as Peter crawled onto the ceiling. He then did a flip and landed back on the ground.

“Damn,” said Sam. “If Clint were here, he would think twice before sneaking around in the vents.”

“So the rumors at Midtown High are true,” said Peter. 

“Wait,” said Sam, “you kids at school gossip about us? That’s just mean.”

Sam pouted while Peter shrugged. “Hey, you’re superheroes who fought off aliens and killer robots. Of course there will be gossip.”

“What do they say about me?” asked Sam.

“That you can talk to birds and understand them.”

Sam sputtered, “That doesn’t even make sense. Just because my codename is Falcon doesn’t mean I have a mental connection to things with feathers.”

“How did you get those powers anyway?” asked Rhodey.

“Guys, we should all sit down for this,” said Tony. 

Everyone moved to find seats. Peter sat on one sofa with Wanda to his right and Pietro to his left.

“I was on a field trip to Oscorp Industries about three months ago,” explained Peter. “One of the displays involved showing off experimental radioactive spiders. I got bitten by one and, yeah, voila.” 

“Did the bite give you any other powers?” asked Pietro.

“Yeah. Aside from the wall crawling you just saw, I have heightened reflexes, increased strength, stamina, and agility, advanced healing, and also a ‘spider-sense.’”

“‘Spider-sense?’” said Wanda.

“Basically it alerts me to any sign of danger.”

“I see.”

“Sorry, does your guardian know what you are doing?” asked Rhodey.

“Yes. I told my aunt and uncle about my powers shortly after I discovered them. After my uncle’s death, I realized I was behaving recklessly, using these new gifts to give myself an unfair boost in professional wrestling. I then decided I would use my powers for good to help others. I made myself a costume and the rest is history.”

The team sat in silence absorbing Peter’s story.

“Wow,” said Rhodey. “That is very inspiring.”

“I would like to see you in action,” said Wanda.

“Well, if you’re free tonight, I could give you and Pietro a front row seat to Spider-Man Live,” suggested Peter.

“Oh my god,” said Tony.

“What is it?” Steve asked.

“I just had a horrific vision of a Spider-Man Broadway musical. The stuntmen kept getting sent to the hospital and the songs were lame as hell.”

Sam shuddered. “Imagine if they did an Avengers musical.”

* * *

Peter, Wanda and Pietro observed the group of five thugs enter the alley and set down the bags of stolen cash.

“What now?” asked Wanda.

“Enjoy the show,” said Peter. He jumped off the rooftop and swung toward a building next to the alley.

The twins watched him crawl onto the brick wall and fire a web at one thug, hurling him against the wall and knocking him out.

The other four thugs gasped. “It’s Spider-Man!”

Two of them pulled out knives while the other two grabbed lead pipes from the ground.

Spider-Man leapt down and landed in the alley in a crouched pose.

A thug with a lead pipe charged at Spider-Man but he dodged his attacks and punched him, dazing him momentarily. 

Another thug with a knife tried to get the masked vigilante from behind only for a silver blur to whizz by and slam him headfirst into the wall, taking him out of the fight.

The other thugs grabbed their groggy partner and watched stunned as Pietro and Wanda surrounded them, backing up Spider-Man. 

“I thought audience participation was not included,” snarked Spider-Man.

“We couldn’t let you have all the fun,” grinned Pietro.

Wanda raised her hands and the thugs’ weapons flew out of their grips encased in a red glow.

Spider-Man fired webs at the three thugs, holding them in place.

“Go wild on them, Pietro.”

The silver-haired youth smirked and zoomed back and forth between the thugs for a few seconds. Soon they were all knocked out.

“Nice work,” grinned Peter. He tied the thugs up with webbing and left their unconscious bodies propped against the wall.

“I gotta say this is fun,” said Wanda.

Peter turned toward her. “I wouldn’t call it fun. When you have these super powers, you also have a responsibility to use them with care.”

Wanda and Pietro listened to his words and nodded in understanding.

“We should get back to the Compound,” said Pietro. “It is getting late.”

“When will you be coming by next time?” asked Wanda. 

“Whenever the Stark internship calls for it,” said Peter. “Gotta run. See you two.”

Wanda smiled at Peter as he took off into the air.

“He seems all right,” commented Pietro. “The universe did you two a huge favor.”

Wanda laughed gently. “Yes.”

* * *

“She’s actually kind of kickass,” said Peter. “She has these cool powers that make her seem like some kind of Jedi.”

Aunt May smiled at her nephew’s enthusiasm. “Now I really want to meet her.”

Peter took his phone and called Wanda.

“Hi Wanda.”

Hearing her soulmate’s voice made her beam with joy.

“Hi Peter. I wasn’t expecting to hear from you again so soon.” 

“Listen, my aunt wants to meet you.”

Wanda’s jaw dropped. “Really?”

“Yes. She is very insistent.”

“Hold on one second.”

Wanda went to find Pietro. Her brother was engaged in a comment war.

“Peter’s aunt wants to meet me.”

Pietro’s fingers stopped clicking on the keyboard. He turned from the computer toward her and grinned.

“Sister, I think it’s about to become official.” 


	3. Meeting the Aunt

Wanda stood in silence while Tony, Steve, Natasha and Pietro examined her appearance. Her long hair was tied into a braid and she wore a simple navy blue blouse with a brown jacket and dark gray pants.

“Peter’s gonna be so happy,” gushed Tony.

“You know he’s still a minor, right?” said Natasha. “Give it three years.”

“I just hope his aunt will like me,” said Wanda. “Everyone has only one soulmate.”

“Don’t worry, Wanda, you’ll be fine,” said Steve.

Pietro gave his sister a friendly smile and thumbs up. 

“Come on. I’ll drive you over to the Parkers’ residence,” said Natasha. 

* * *

The doorbell rang.

“That must be Wanda,” said Aunt May. 

“I’ll get it,” said Peter, heading toward the front door.

He took a deep breath and opened it.

Wanda smiled at Peter.

“Hey.”

“Hey. I probably should have dressed up a bit more.” 

“It’s fine.”

They gave each other a quick hug before Peter stepped aside, allowing Wanda to enter the apartment.

Wanda looked around, taking in her new environment. “Your home looks really cozy.”

“Thanks,” said Peter. “I know it’s not as fancy as the Avengers Compound but it does have a warm, simple atmosphere.”

Aunt May exited the kitchen as Peter and Wanda turned toward her.

“Hello, Mrs. Parker,” Wanda greeted.

“Hello, Wanda. It’s so nice to finally meet you.”

They entered the living room and sat down.

“I have to say, I’m surprised that Peter’s soulmate was not someone at his school, but someone who also had superpowers.”

Wanda smiled. “Yes, that was a shock for me. I met him while he was out patrolling as Spider-Man.”

“Speaking of which, Peter told me your twin brother pinned him down while you entered his mind,” Aunt May said sternly while Peter glumly remembered the events of that day.

Wanda looked down in shame. “I am truly sorry for that incident, and I have promised Peter and the Avengers to only use my telepathic powers in extreme circumstances.”

Aunt May gave an approving nod. “I am not trying to threaten you, Wanda. I just want to make sure my nephew will be safe with his soulmate.”

Wanda responded, “I understand, and I give you my word I will protect Peter even if it should cost me my life.”

“Wanda, you don’t have to be so extreme,” said Peter.

“He’s right,” said Aunt May. “Just make sure you two look out for each other.”

A timer beeped, interrupting them.

“Ah, the lasagna’s ready,” said Aunt May.

“Oh goody, I’m starving,” grinned Wanda.

* * *

Pietro sat in his room watching TV. A knock sounded on the door.

"Come in," Pietro called.

The door opened and Wanda entered with a smile.

Pietro stood up and grinned.

“How did it go?”

“Not too bad actually. Peter’s aunt is really sweet but also firm. You have to try her lasagna, Pietro. It is just one big slab of heaven.”

Pietro smiled at his sister’s visible happiness. “I’m glad you had a good time. I was thinking, when would you suppose Peter might ask you out?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, every time I see him looking at you, he has that look in his eyes of pure sparkling joy, and the same goes for you.”

“I do not have that look,” said Wanda as she felt her face turn crimson.

“Then why is your face red?”

Wanda’s phone rang. She reached into her pocket and took it out and smiled seeing the caller ID before she answered.

“Peter, hi. Yes, it was lovely meeting Aunt May. Thanks again for having me over. Huh? Wait, slow down. What? Are you serious? What else can I say but yes!”

Pietro watched Wanda hang up the call and scream in euphoria while jumping up and down. 

“Peter just asked me out to a movie next Saturday!”

“That’s awesome. Which one?”

“Legend of the Gryphon Sword Part 2!”

“Aw man, you’re so lucky! We have to wait until Tony’s free from business meetings.”

* * *

Wanda and Peter exited the cinema excitedly chatting about the movie.

“I’m pretty sure Dritus is the traitor and will be exposed in Part 3,” said Wanda.

“No way,” said Peter. “Has to be Gepher. Did you see the way his eyes moved shiftily whenever the sword was mentioned? It’s almost as if he was afraid he would get caught by the Grand Council. That screams ‘obvious bad guy’ to me.”

Wanda chuckled. “Whatever you say, Peter. So, what should we do now?”

“How about we go for a walk in Central Park?”

“Ok.”

* * *

The night sky lit the path as they passed by other couples taking evening strolls. 

“I guess we weren’t the only ones who thought of this,” muttered Peter in slight annoyance.

Wanda giggled at his face and leaned into him, taking his hand into hers. Peter looked down at their intertwined fingers and smiled.

The pair soon reached a spot where they could view the city skyline.

“Wanda,” Peter began as she rested her head against his shoulder and neck, “tonight was probably the best night of my life. Being able to spend time together without costumes or superpowers made me realize I’m grateful to have someone like you as my soulmate.”

Wanda sighed in bliss listening to Peter’s words. She lifted her head and turned toward him.

“Peter, before I met you I was angry and lost. Knowing my soulmate was out there filled me with hope. I’m so happy I found you.”

Wanda wrapped her arms around Peter’s neck and leaned in toward him as he held her waist. Each could feel the other’s breath on their face as they slowly kissed, lost in heaven.

They soon separated for air.

“Wow,” said Peter.

“Wow,” said Wanda.

The two kissed each other again before parting.

“Should we finish our walk and then head to Burger Frog for some late night grub?” suggested Peter.

Wanda smiled. “Let’s do it.”

They continued down the path, two adoring lovers under the moonlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to cut things so short, but I decided to wrap up this story quickly to focus on developing other projects based on my own ideas and a few guest requests. Hope you all enjoyed. :)


End file.
